


Hedwig's Perch

by Circe_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Blaise Zambini is a tired law student. Draco is a matchmaker. And Harry is a barista.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Hedwig's Perch

Blaise Zambini hardly felt like a person anymore. Studying law had felt like a good idea when he had started out but now he wasn’t sure what to think. He had a mock trial today that he had been studying for all night and now he was dead tired. His phone rang.

“Hullo?” He groaned into it making the people on the bus look over at him briefly. Draco’s dark chuckle rang over the phone. Blaise huffed into the receiver. 

“Hullo, Blaisey, you sound dead inside. My favorite coffee shop is max two minutes away from the Uni. It’s called Hedwig’s Perch and I know how it sounds but the coffee can resurrect me after a night of Pansy pegging me.” Draco said and Blaise groaned. The people on the train sent him looks of mostly annoyance this time. 

“Draco I really don’t need to hear about when Pansy, my best female friend,” He paused and cupped a hand over the receiver to muffle the next part. “Pegs you.” He finished with a hiss. Draco’s breathy laughter told him that Draco was just trying to rile him up. 

“Sorry, Blaise. Plus there’s a cute barista-” Draco began to sing-song, Blaise huffed and hung up the phone. He was going to get the damn coffee but not because he wanted to see Draco’s idea of the ‘cute barista’. Blaise thought with a huff as he got off the bus at the stop closest to the school. 

The cold wind bit Blaise’s cheeks as he walked up the street. He pulled the collar of his coat up farther and brought his shoulder bag closer to his side as he dearly wished for his scarf. He looked up and almost scoffed at the cutesy shop in front of him. 

It was a squat mint, green building with pink shutters on either side of the large window in the front of the shop. The door was a matching pink color and the latticework underneath the roof matched as well. On the main window was a cartoony drawing of a beautiful snowy white owl swooping across the front of the window followed by the words ‘Hedwig’s Perch’. It was admittedly very cute. Blaise puffed out a breath and put on a burst of speed to enter the shop. The little bell tinkled overhead as he entered. 

“Hi welcome to Hedwig’s Perch what can I get for you?” A voice called out and Blaise’s eyes landed on the cutest man he had ever seen. He had unruly dark hair that lightly curled around his eyes and a pair of wire circle frames covered his bright green eyes. He had full lips that were curled up in a pleasant smile. Blaise’s eyes traced a path down the man’s chest and stopped above the counter above his crotch. The sound of a throat clearing snapped him out of his reprieve. Blaise felt his cheeks heat as he moved into the shop properly. 

“Hmm hello. I’ll have a small,” He paused as a large yawn ripped through him. “Nevermind make that a large black coffee and a blueberry scone please.” He said with a smile and walked over to the counter fumbling briefly with his wallet. The man chuckled lightly.

“Three-pound seventy-four please.” The barista said and Blaise tried not to shiver as their hands brushed. 

“Cheers.” He began to walk away but paused with his hand on the handle. He turned back to the barista. He moved back to the counter the other man blinked, bemused. “My name is Blaise Zambini and I really don’t do this but you are quite attractive and I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner sometime?” He asked. 

“Yes, I would. I was wondering when you would come in.” The barista said blushing. “ Draco made it seem like you knew that I was interested but now I realize that this was a setup. But I don’t mind. I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” The man said blushing tucking some hair behind his ear as he held out his hand to shake. 

“I can’t wait for our date,” Blaise said kissing his hand as the other man blushed. “Here’s my number please text me even though I’ll be in class I think you’ll make it better.” He said with a wink as he walked out of the shop a smile on his face. 

Draco was right, Hedwig’s Perch did have a cute barista.


End file.
